Jeffy Gets Grounded For Insulting The Bitelings (Dorothyisthebest’s Version) Deleted Scenes
Transcript Part 1: The PBS Kids City International Airport Massacre * The scene starts black. Sounds of a moving elevator are heard. Zippers are opened, bulletproof vests are worn, and weapons are cocked and locked ready. * European" * 13th, 2018 - 08:40:50 * Eric Morita a.k.a. Harry Song * Kids City International Airport * of Make Believe, Land of Make-Believe * Althea Andrea: Ang Diyos ay kasama natin. (Translation - God is with us.) * The elevator opens on the second floor. Althea Andrea and three other men ready their weapons. Private First Class Kazuo Yamada (PSIA alias: Hanuel Cho) readies his M240 light machine gun. * Althea Andrea: Remember - no European. * [They walk out of the elevator. Althea Andrea inflicts a terrorist attack on PBS Kids International Airport, PBS Kids City, Land of Make-Believe: they fire on the waiting civilians and security guards. They walk through the security checkpoint and continue to fire on civilians and security guards at the waiting area. The player can also use his M4A1 Grenadier (but it is recommended they save that weapon's ammo for later). * Althea Andrea: Up the stairs. Go. * They move up the stairs where there are more civilians running away. They open fire at them and kill any European security guards that vainly attempt to stop them. * Megaphone: Come out with your hands up! Put the gun down! Resistance is futile! In which case, we will open fire! * [They continue their attack through the stores, the food court, and the lobby. More security guards appear, but they are easily eliminated by Makarov and his men. They come to an elevator where three more guards are trying to move in to counter attack, but Althea Andrea tosses a grenade into the elevator. One of the guards jumps out and the other two are killed in the explosion, and the elevator crashes into the first floor. Makarov and his men then fire and kill the last security guard. As they move on, Little Bird helicopters are seen outside flying around the building in response to the attack.] * Althea Andrea: Let's go! * As they move down the stairs to a gateway, a flight board is seen switching all of its flights to "Delayed", indicating that the airport is on lockdown. They move out to the terminal, where armored vans and helicopters are seen dropping off ATLAS Troops. The player can pull out his M4A1 Grenadier, switch to his M203 Grenade Launcher attachment and fire a grenade on one of the helicopters, causing the rappelling troops to fall and the helicopter to spin and crash (kill 2 rappelling enemies in a row before they land on their feet to get achievement: "The Harder They Fall"). * Althea Andrea: They're right on time. Check your weapons and ammo. * Edrose Fanales: I've waited a long time for this. * Althea Andrea: (chuckles) Haven't we all. * Makarov opens a door and the group follows him. '' * '''Makarov:' This way. Let's go! * The group follows Makarov into a gate servicing area. '' * '''Makarov:' Go. * They advance onto the tarmac. '' * '''Makarov:' For Zakhaev. * [European Police officers equipped with riot shields swarm the runway from the smoke. * Makarov: Land of Make-Believe ATLAS - take 'em out. * They engage the Land of Make-Believe ATLAS The player would use his M203 Grenade Launcher, Frag Grenades, and Flashbangs to make easy work on them. Lines are said as they fight. * ????: Move!; Moving!; Coming through!; Go, go, go! * As they move up, they encounter more ATLAS troops on the runway and more firing from a second floor. * Makarov: Contact, second floor windows! * Viktor: Copy that! Second floor windows! * If the jet engines are shot, they will go in flames before they explode. * Makarov: Stay clear of the jet engine! * They continue to engage as more troops are dropped off by vans. * ????: Over by the landing gear!; Behind the bus! Behind the luggage cart! * [Bayani and Joselito are eventually killed.] * Edrose Fanales: Man down! * Makarov: He's dead, leave him! Go! * Allen, Viktor, and Makarov kill all the F.S.B. * Althea Andrea: 30 seconds. Go. * They run to another gate service area. * Althea Andrea: '''This way. Let's go. * ''Makarov opens a door and they move inside to where an ambulance is parked. '' * '''Althea Andrea: Hallway clear. * They approach the ambulance. Makarov holds up his hand. * Makarov: Hold your fire. * The back door of the ambulance opens. '' * '''Anatoly:' Ну, шевелитесь! (Move!) Good you made it! Get in! We sent a strong message with this attack, Makarov. * Althea Andrea and Edrose Fanales get in the ambulance. The player either stands where he is or follows as Althea Andrea helps him up. '' * '''Althea Andrea:' That was no message... * Makarov pulls out his M9 and shoots Allen, who collapses. * Althea Andrea: This is a message. * The ambulance drives away. '' * '''Makarov:' The Japanese agent thought he could deceive us. When they find that body...all of the land of PBS Kids will cry for war. * (The PBS Kids ATLAS run into the parking lot and find Yamada's body. ) * 'ATLAS Agent: '''Group 4! Watch the second terminal! Terrorists can pass through an underground tunnel, do you copy? * ''The player's vision whites out as Yamada dies from blood loss. Part 2: The Pride Lands becomes extremely damaged and nearly destroyed *from the Spyro: Year of the Dragon commercial is heard. Part 4: The Aftermath of the Fred Rogers International Airport Massacre/The Land of Make-Believe and its allies declare war on Japan *Daniel Tiger: Part 5: Moe and Joe get sent to the Baron's Fortress *(August 19th, 2014) *Moe and Joe's Mom: (off screen) Thanks for donating all of Moe and Joe's stuffs except their beds and blankets to the charity, Sarah West! They deserve it for insulting Margaret Tiger yesterday! *Male High Judge: Moe and Joe, you two have been found guilty for insulting Margaret Tiger, destroying the peace treaty Shimajirō Shimano and Daniel Tiger were about to sign and hiring Vladimir Makarov and his terrorist organization to carry out a deadly massacre on civilians at the Fred Rogers' International Airport in the Land of Make=Believe. For your crimes against the people of this great city and this great nation and against the entire Land of Make-Believe, Japan and the Pride Lands in Tanzania, the Supreme Court of the United States hereby sentence you two the entire summer in the cell in the Baron's Fortress! Guards, take them away! *Freedom League Guard #1: This is your cell. You two will stay there until you both start school again on the 17th anniversary of Princess Diana's funeral in September! *Freedom League Guard #2: Oh yeah! And Baron Praxis will ban you two from everything by Warner Bros., Cartoon Network and Turner Broadcasting System! Part 6: The Land of Make-Believe and its allies invade Challenge Island *J-Alerts Category:Deleted Scenes Category:Grounded Videos by Dorothyisthebest Category:Stories With violence Category:Stories with Terrorism